


My Hearts will go on

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Во время остановки в Кардифе для заправки ТАРДИС, ее команда борется со скукой и валяет дурака





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My hearts will go on](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278406) by Philyra. 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - -=Araminta=-

— Так сколько еще времени это займет? — спросила Роза. 

Они остановились в Кардиффе чтобы «заправиться», по выражению Доктора. Роза не очень понимала все эти технические подробности про разлом и как он работает, но это ее не особо волновало. Хватало того, что в этом разбирались Доктор и Джек.

— Нужно еще минимум четыре часа, — ответил Доктор, перебирая кнопки и рычаги на консоли.

— А мы что будем делать тем временем? — В Кардиффе развлечься было нечем, особенно учитывая проливной дождь. Джек было выглянул наружу, но тут же запрыгнул назад, мокрый как мышь. — Я не собираюсь просто сидеть тут все четыре часа.

Джек хитро улыбнулся  
— Я знаю, чем мы можем заняться.

Роза только закатила глаза и рассмеялась:  
— Даже и не думай об этом.

Они помолчали минутку, потом Роза предложила:  
— Как насчет кино? Можно приготовить попкорн и посмотреть хороший длинный фильм.

— Роза Тайлер, мне нравится эта идея, — согласился Доктор. — Правда, сначала мне придется выкинуть весь хлам из кинотеатра.

— Какого кинотеатра? — Роза с Джеком удивленно переглянулись.

— Ты знала, что тут есть кинотеатр?

Роза покачала головой.

— Он всегда тут был, — начал Доктор. — Левый коридор за гардеробом, вторая дверь справа. На ней четко написано «Кинотеатр».

Его спутники снова переглянулись и сорвались с места. В конце указанного Доктором коридора они и правда нашли дверь (действительно с надписью «Кинотеатр»), ворвались внутрь и принялись оглядываться.

— Ви-и-и-ивил мой дядя, — выдохнул Джек.

Комната действительно оказалась кинотеатром, оборудованным всем необходимым. Роскошные кресла выстроились в ряд перед огромным экраном, обрамленным красным бархатным занавесом с золотой бахромой и кистями.

— Спорим, тут и объемный звук есть?

— Разумеется, — раздался позади них голос Доктора. — Так, ну и где этот фильм? И где обещанный попкорн?

Роза зарылась в свои вещи в поисках коробки с дисками. Обнаружив ее, принялась перебирать свою коллекцию.

— Хмм... слишком короткий, слишком глупый, слишком откровенный... — Она наконец-то остановилась на одном из фильмов. — Отлично!

Схватив диск, она помчалась в кинотеатр.

— Ну, что это будет? — спросил Джек. — «Лоуренс Аравийский»? «Звездные войны»? «Властелин колец»?

— Не-а, — Роза помахала диском. — «Титаник»!

* * *

По экрану ползли титры, голос Селин Дион тянул знакомую мелодию, и Роза промокнула глаза.

— Ты что, плачешь? — спросил Доктор.

— Этот фильм всегда доводит меня до слез.

Доктор закатил глаза.

— А что? Он грустный! Ты только подумай: она любит его, но они никогда не будут вместе. Ей остается лишь жить дальше без него.

— Но ведь в этом и дело, — возразил Доктор. — Она живет дальше, и это идет ей на пользу. В начале она была просто избалованной хныкающей дурочкой. Но к концу стала сильной, на многое способной женщиной. Он показал ей, какой может быть жизнь, и ради него она сделала стоящей каждую минуту.

Роза никогда не думала об этом с такой точки зрения.

— Наверное, ты прав. Но это все равно грустно.

— Ну все, — Джек встал, потягиваясь. — Хватит с меня этих сентиментальных рассуждений.

— Разве тебе не понравился фильм?

— Там был Леонардо Ди Каприо. Как он мог не понравиться? 

— Джек, мне кажется из тебя получился бы гораздо лучший Джек, — мило улыбнулась Роза.

— А я думаю, что из тебя бы получилась гораздо лучшая Роза, Роза, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

Драматическим жестом Роза приложила руку ко лбу и вздохнула.

— Меня зовут Роза Тюфл Пухло-Дудлс. Я так богата и так несчастна. Я сброшусь с борта корабля! — пафосно проговорила она.

Джек шагнул вперед и принял героическую позу.

— Я не могу тебе позволить это сделать. Ты слишком сексуальна, чтобы умереть, — заявил он.

Роза хихикнула и продолжила:

— О, Джек, ты такой замечательный. Нарисуешь меня в чем мать родила?

— Только если ты пообещаешь потом переспать со мной. Ну же, давай спустимся в трюм и затрахаем друг друга до смерти.

Джек прижал смеющуюся Розу к колонне и притворился, будто трется о ее ногу. Оттолкнув его, она воскликнула:  
— О боже! Корабль тонет и лодок на всех не хватит. Что же нам делать?!

Джек поймал ее и снова прижал к колонне.

— Это наша последняя ночь в этом мире,— заявил он. — Нужно еще потрахаться.

Согнувшись в приступе смеха, Роза подняла глаза на Доктора, все это время молча наблюдавшего за ними.

— Что? — спросила она. — Ты не хочешь к нам присоединиться?

— И кем же я буду?

Роза с Джеком переглянулись и в один голос заявили:  
— Айсбергом!

Они снова расхохотались, Роза — повиснув на спинке кресла, Джек — хлопая ладонью по колонне. Наконец Роза смогла успокоиться настолько, чтобы продолжить. Разгребая руками воображаемую воду, она воскликнула:  
— О, Джек, мне так холодно. Мне кажется, я не выдержу.

— Вот, — сказал Джек. — Взбирайся на эту доску. На ней хватит места для нас обоих, но я все равно останусь в воде, пока не отморожу яйца.

Роза осторожно коснулась его лица.

— Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Джек, — шепнула она.

— Эээ, Роза? Отпусти меня! Я уже умер.

— Да пожалуйста, — она оттолкнула Джека. Тот свалился на пол, раскинув руки и ноги и свесив на бок язык. Доктор застонал и поднялся, чтобы уйти.

— Подожди, — окликнула его Роза. — Осталось самое интересное.

Она взобралась на одно из кресел и выпрямилась, глядя вниз. Джек начал хихикать, но Роза шикнула на него.

— Теперь мне уже сто шестьдесят пять лет, — начала она. — Все эти годы я хранила «Сердце океана».

Роза сняла с шеи ключ от ТАРДИС и вытянула руку с цепочкой за спинку кресла. Вздохнув, она разжала кулак, но тут же поймала цепочку снова.

— Фигушки! — рассмеялась она. — Я продам этого красавца и перееду на тропические острова!

Джек расхохотался, катаясь по полу. Роза спрыгнула с кресла, вытирая слезы смеха. Доктор ускользнул, качая головой.

Когда смех наконец утих, Роза опустилась на пол рядом с Джеком. Она положила голову ему на плечо и вздохнула.

— Джек, обещай мне, что будешь жить вечно?

— Конечно, — ответил Джек. — Обещаю.


End file.
